Unexpected
by aicchan
Summary: Lima anggota Preventer mendapat sebuah misi yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bagaimana misi ini mempengaruhi hidup mereka? - Entry for FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 - Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Wing © SUNRISE**

**Rating : M *for bloody scene, not Lemon***

**Genre : Horror – Friendship - Romance**

Baiklah~ Fic ini tercipta gara-gara aku ngulang nonton The Walking Death *dan sibuk FGingan mas Norman* *abaikan*. Terus ide ini muncul gitu aja. Well… moga masih bisa dinikmati. Mencoba memakai setting canon, dua tahun setelah Endless Waltz.

Didedikasikan untuk Entry di **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 **tanggal 6-9 September.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di tengah hiruk pikuk gedung utama Preventer di Bumi, tampak lima orang pemuda tengah berdiri diam mematung berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang adalah pimpinan dari badan militer dunia itu. Kelimanya memegang berkas di tangan mereka dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila dan tidak masuk akal, tapi inilah yang terjadi," ujar Une, wanita nomor satu di jajaran para awak militer Preventer.

"Dipikir dengan nalar pun… semua terdengar seperti omong kosong yang tak mungkin terjadi," Quatre membaca sekilas isi berkas yang dia bawa.

Keempat pemuda lain pun kembali membaca isi berkas mereka. Sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan di koloni L-2. Sebuah virus mematikan telah melanda koloni itu, dan bukan sekedar virus yang menghilangkan nyawa, namun sebuah virus yang membangkitkan mereka yang telah tak bernyawa menjadi mahkluk buas pemakan manusia. Pendeknya, Zombie.

"Data terakhir yang dikirimkan pusat penelitian di sana mengatakan bahwa virus ini merupakan evolusi dari wabah penyakit yang belasan tahun lalu sempat menyebar di koloni itu."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Une membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut panjang berkepang, Duo Maxwell, yang dulu adalah penghuni koloni tersebut. Namun pandangan itu segera beralih lagi saat Une bicara,

"Sudah dua tim yang dikirim ke koloni itu untuk proses evakuasi para warga, namun tak ada yang kembali. Karena itu aku minta kalian berlima, para mantan pilot Gundam, untuk menerima misi ini. Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti misi bunuh diri, tapi hanya kalian berlima yang memilki kemampuan yang cukup untuk melaksanakannya."

Saat itu Heero yang bersuara, "jadi kami harus mencari orang-orang yang selamat di koloni itu, mengambil data dari pusat penelitian dan kembali ke Bumi?!"

Une tampak terkejut dan memandang para pemuda belia di hadapannya, "kalian bersedia?"

"Tentu saja, Lady Une," seru Duo dengan lantang, "kami tidak akan mengabaikan mereka yang membutuhkan kami."

Heero, Quatre, Trowa dan Wufei mengangguk setuju pada ucapan teman mereka.

Takjub dan penuh rasa terima kasih, Une segera memberi perintah pada bagian perlengkapan untuk mempersiakan semua kebutuhan para mantan pilot Gundam itu. Sementara Heero dan yang lain segera berpemitan dari kantor Une untuk mengepak barang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Duo?" tanya Quatre, jelas cemas. Mereka berlima masuk ke ruang locker dan memasukkan barang-barang penting ke dalam ransel mereka.

Tapi Duo tersenyum menenangkan, "aku akui aku terkejut, sedikit panik, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Jangan cemas!"

Quatre memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tapi matanya tak lepas memandang Duo yang tampak sedikit kelewat bersemangat mengepak barang.

"Maxwell bilang dia baik-baik saja, Winner. Kau harus percaya padanya."

Quatre beralih memandang temannya yang berkebangsaan China, Chang Wufei, "tapi…."

"Duo tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Trowa…" Quatre beralih pada pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya. Setelah bimbang sesaat, akhirnya Quatre menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "mmm… aku percaya padanya," dia pun mulai mengepak barang miliknya sendiri.

Setelah semua siap, mereka berlima menuju ke shuttle yang sudah disiapkan oleh Preventer. Lengkap dengan berbagai peralatan survival. Senjata, ransum makanan dan obat-obatan. Tak membuang waktu, mereka menempati posisi masing-masing di shuttle itu dan langsung lepas landas menembus atmosfir Bumi. Perjalanan menuju koloni L-2 membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 20 jam, waktu itu dipakai seefisien mungkin untuk mempelajari semua data yang ada.

"Komunikasi terakhir dari L-2 adalah 4 hari yang lalu," Heero memeriksa lagi laporan yang ada di berkas miliknya, "sepertinya kerusakan sudah terjadi cukup parah di sana."

Wufei memandang layar komputer di hadapannya, "penyebaran virus sepertinya terjadi melalui kontak langsung. Gigitan atau luka lainnya membuat virus ini langsung menembus sistem aliran darah dan mematikan fungsi otak."

Empat lainnya mengelilingi tempat Wufei duduk dan memandang layar yang menunjukkan hasil penelitian yang sempat dikirimkan dari L-2.

"Lihat!" Quatre menunjuk layar yang menampilkan rekaman scan otak seseorang. Dari data yang ada, mereka bisa tahu bahwa otak itu telah mati fungsi, namun keanehan terjadi karena mendadak saja otak itu kembali bekerja, meski dengan status yang abnormal.

Lima pasang mata memandang tak percaya pada kinerja virus itu.

"Paling tidak kita tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka yang sudah terinfeksi," gumam Heero.

Yang lain mengangguk dalam diam dan kembali duduk di tempat mereka, terus mencoba mempelajari dan memahami kasus aneh yang baru pertama mereka hadapi.

.

"Duo, coklat panas untukmu."

"Ah, _thanks_, Quatre," Duo menerima cangkir yang ditawarkan Quatre.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Quatre duduk di sebelah Duo yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik komputer.

Duo menyecap coklat panas itu sebelum menjawab, "aku mempelajari peta koloni, wilayah tempat pusat penelitian itu berada dekat dengan tempatku biasa berkeliaran dulu, dan untunglah tak banyak struktur bangunan yang berubah. Aku tahu beberapa jalan belakang dan juga saluran bawah tanah di sana."

"Kabar buruknya?"

Mata violet Duo bertemu dengan Heero yang berdiri di depan meja komputernya, "kabar buruknya… tempat itu sangat jauh dari _spaceport_. Sedangkan luas koloni bisa disamakan dengan luas 2 kota di Bumi, dengan jalan kaki, kita butuh beberapa hari untuk sampai ke pusat penelitian."

"Itu memang kabar yang sangat buruk," sahut Wufei yang memandang ke layar yang ada di depannya, "data penelitian menunjukkan kalau… mahkluk ini… punya kesensitifan terhadap suara dan bau."

"Yang artinya kita memang tak mungkin memakai kendaraan bermotor," sambung Trowa yang berdiri di sebelah Wufei.

Sejenak semua terdiam. Otak mereka terasa penuh dengan semua informasi ini.

Heero memandang Duo, dia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakannya mungkin membuka luka lama Duo, tapi mereka harus mengumpulkan semua yang bisa mereka pelajari sebelum mereka tiba di L-2. Jadi meski ragu, Heero tetap bertanya, "sebenarnya… bagaimana wabah penyakit dulu menyebar di koloni itu?"

Sekilas Duo memandang Heero sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa kali dia menarik nafas untuk menjaga emosinya, "_well_… wabah itu awalnya tak berbeda dengan flu biasa. Demam dan batuk. Namun lama kelamaan demamnya akan semakin tinggi dan batuk pun berubah menjadi batuk darah, setelah itu… kau mati."

Quatre mengepalkan tangannya erat. Heero, Trowa dan Wufei tetap dalam kebisuan mereka, namun pandangan mata mereka menunjukkan rasa penyesalan yang dalam.

"Lalu penyebarannya?" Heero hampir gagal menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya di pertanyaan kedua ini.

Duo mengangkat bahunya, "_random_. Tak ada yang bisa memperkirakan virus ini menyerang siapa dan dimana. Aku sendiri… Solo meninggal di pangkuanku. Muntahan darahnya membasahiku tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak terjangkit wabah itu."

Seketika Quatre langsung memeluk Duo, dia menangis karena dia tahu Duo tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Heero pun menepuk pundak Duo sekali sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan komputer utama.

.

"Duo? Kau masih bangun?" Trowa mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di dalam shuttle itu. Yang lain sepakat kalau Duo jauh lebih butuh istirahat daripada mereka semua. Misi ini jelas membebani mental pemuda itu, meski yang bersangkutan selalu saja menutupinya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Trowa melihat Duo rebahan di tempat tidur.

"Hei, Tro."

Trowa masuk dan pintu di belakangnya tertutup, "ku pikir kau tidur."

Duo menggeleng, "sudah kucoba, tapi tidak bisa," pemuda berkepang itu duduk di tempat tidurnya, "berapa lama lagi kita sampai?"

"Lebih dari enam jam lagi," Trowa duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar itu.

Sejenak mereka saling diam. Trowa memandang Duo yang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya, jemari pemuda itu meremas selimut yang menutupi paruh bawah tubuhnya. Trowa akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berpindah ke sebelah Duo.

"Cobalah untuk tidur, akan aku bangunkan 2 jam sebelum kita mendarat."

Duo mengangguk dan kembali rebahan. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelm memejamkan matanya. Tak begitu lama, dia pun tertidur pulas.

Sebenarnya Trowa sudah menyadari ini sejak lama. Duo selalu kesulitan tidur apabila dia sendirian, tapi kalau ada teman, pemuda itu cepat sekali nyenyaknya. Trowa membenahi selimut Duo dan memandang wajah tidur pemuda berambut panjang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Trowa mulai menaruh perhatian khusus pada rekannya ini. Trowa sendiri tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terpikat pada sosok seorang Duo Maxwell. Mungkin karena sifatnya? Duo yang selalu ceria, yang selalu membuat mereka semua bersemangat, tertawa dan merasa rileks.

Apa karena itu?

Atau karena Trowa tahu, di balik kilau jenaka sepasang mata violet milik Duo, tersimpan rasa kesepian yang begitu mendalam?

Apapun itu, Trowa berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu ada jika Duo membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya.

.

Wujud L-2 telah tampak di depan sana. Namun koloni itu tampak gelap, seolah koloni mati tanpa penghuni. Kelima anggota Preventer itu sekali lagi mengecek perbekalan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam koloni yang telah terjangkiti virus berbahaya. Setelah yakin semua tak ada yang tertinggal, Heero pun mengarahkan shuttle untuk masuk ke dalam _spaceport_. Shuttle itu mendarat mulus tanpa hambatan dan mereka baru keluar setelah pintu _spaceport_ tertutup.

Heero memandang ke sekeliling _spaceport_, masih tersisa beberapa shuttle penumpang dengan kondisi layak pakai. Paling tidak mereka bisa mengangkut orang-orang yang mungkin selamat dengan pesawat itu.

"Duo, kau pimpin jalan! Aku dan Trowa jadi _back-up_ untukmu. Quatre dan Wufei awasi daerah belakang! Kita tidak boleh lengah!" Heero memberi komando.

Berpandu pada gadget yang dibawa oleh Duo, mereka pun keluar dari spaceport itu dan seketika langsung terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di koloni itu. Jalanan utama tampak sepi, mobil-mobil diabaikan pemiliknya. Tak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan di sini. Suara listrik statis dari kabel-kabel yang berserakan di jalanan membuat indera para mantan pilot Gundam itu semakin waspada.

"Koloni ini masih memiliki energi untuk berfungsi. Kerusakan belum mencapai bagian pengendali utama koloni," ujar Wufei, "aku perkirakan setidaknya koloni ini masih bisa bertahan sepuluh hari lagi."

"Itu kabar bagus pertama untuk hari ini," Duo melirik layar dari gadget tipis yang menampakkan peta koloni, "di daerah ini tak ada jalur bawah tanah, mau tidak mau kita ambil jalan utama," dia menyimpan gadget itu di tasnya dan menyiagakan pistol.

"Pastikan peredam suaranya terpasang! Kita tidak mau mengundang perhatian yang tidak perlu," Heero pun mengeluarkan pistolnya, begitu juga dengan tiga lainnya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan menembus jalanan sepi itu. Sepanjang jalan beraspal itu dipenuhi barang-barang berserakan, mulai dari sepatu, sobekan baju, selebaran, hingga mainan anak-anak. Tampak bercak darah yang menghitam di beberapa tempat di sana. Pintu dan jendela gedung-gedung juga tampak rusak parah. Keheningan seperti ini terasa sangat janggal.

Baru beberapa belas menit mereka berjalan, langkah kelima pemuda itu terhenti saat mereka melihat ada yang bergerak di depan sana.

"Ada seseorang di sana," Heero membidikkan pistolnya, menunggu sampai sosok di depan sana semakin mendekat. Heero menegang saat matanya menangkap apa yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka, "dan itu bukan sembarang orang… itu zombie."

Kelimanya mundur selangkah sosok itu makin mendekat pada mereka. Serupa manusia yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, namun tubuhnya telah membusuk, dengan beberapa bagian menampakkan organ bagian dalam. Sosok pria itu berjalan terseok dengan baju lusuh dan compang-camping, hanya geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya yang pucat dan penuh darah kering.

Heero langsung menarik pelatuk dan mayat hidup itu pun langsung tergeletak di jalanan dengan luka tampak tepat di tengah keningnya, jelas menghancurkan otaknya. Darah hitam kental menggenang di sekeliling kepala mayat itu. Walau berusaha tetap tenang, Heero tak bisa mengacuhkan bagian dirinya yang merasa _shock_. Semua ini tak pernah ada dalam pelatihan yang dulu dia jalani demi menjadi pilot Gundam.

Quatre menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Duo berdiri diam, bahkan tak bisa melontarkan satu candaanpun dalam situasi seperti ini. Trowa bergeming memandang lurus ke depan, dan Wufei menarik nafas dalam, raut wajahnya gagal menuruti perintah otaknya untuk tetap tenang.

"Dari kanan!" Trowa bersuara pelan, memperingatkan teman-temannya bahwa ada yang datang lagi.

Dengan langkah prajurit terlatih yang nyaris tak terdengar, mereka berlima menjauh dari tempat itu dan berlindung di salah satu gang yang cukup aman meski harus menjatuhkan 5 mahkluk pemangsa itu.

"Gila! Virus macam apa yang merubah manusia menjadi… menjadi monster seperti itu?" Duo mengacak rambutnya.

"Itu yang coba kita selidiki di sini, Maxwell," Wufei masih menyiagakan senjata laras panjangnya.

"Kita harus coba hubungi orang-orang yang mungkin masih selamat," ujar Heero, "kau ada ide dimana kira-kira tempat yang bisa menjadi shelter untuk mereka?"

Duo mengangguk, "yang terdekat dari sini adalah gudang senjata milik aliansi semasa perang dulu. Meski saat ini pangkalan itu berubah fungsi, tapi gedung itu memiliki perlindungan yang pastinya bisa menahan para makhluk ini. Dinding baja dan pagar listrik."

"Jadi ada baiknya kita ke sana?" Trowa memandang ke sekeliling, memastikan kalau semua aman.

"Ku rasa iya. Itu tempat yang paling memungkinkan yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini. Kita harus bergerak cepat."

Dengan mengikuti Duo, semua berjalan menembus kota yang kini seolah menjadi belantara yang penuh dengan pemangsa buas. Mengerahkan semua konsentrasi, mereka berlima semakin mendekati tujuan, namun ternyata waktu di koloni sudah beralih menjadi malam. Beberapa saat melintasi jalanan, mereka jadi sadar kalau aktivitas makhluk ini menjadi lebih agresif. Heero mengusulkan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung bertingkat, karena dengan mengasumsikan gerakan para zombie yang tertatih-tatih, kemungkinan besar mereka tak bisa menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

Duo pun dengan cepat mencari gedung-gedung tinggi di daerah itu yang memungkinkan mereka mengakses jalan dari atap ke atap. Setelah mendapat yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan, mereka pun masuk ke dalam gedung perkantoran dan langsung menuju ke atap. Dari ketinggian seperti ini, mereka semakin menyadari bahaya macam apa yang saat ini mereka hadapi. Dengan ratusan, bahkan ribuan monster pemangsa berkeliaran di jalanan seperti ini, mereka tak akan bisa selamat jika tak memiliki strategi yang baik.

"Pintu sudah terkunci, dan tak ada yang mengikuti kita ke sini," Trowa mendekati Heero yang berdiri di tepi atap, memandang para makhluk buas yang kini tumpah ruah ke jalan mencari mangsa.

"Aku akan coba kirimkan sinyal darurat, semoga ada yang menangkapnya," Quatre mengeluarkan peralatan komunikasi dari dalam ranselnya dan mulai bekerja.

Duo masih diam memandang gadget di tangannya, sesekali tampak sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan kembali serius memandang peta.

"Ku rasa kita harus berhenti bergerak saat malam," Wufei mengisi ulang senjatanya yang telah kosong, "makhluk apapun yang peka pada suara dan bau bisa dipastikan peka pada cahaya. Sebisa mungkin kita tak menarik perhatian mereka dan bergerak saat pagi tiba."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," Heero duduk bersandar pada dinding rendah pembatas atap, "pusat komunikasi ke luar koloni mengalami kerusakan, semoga saja komunikasi di dalam masih berfungsi."

Suasana mencekam seperti itu membuat mereka sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Ketegangan seperti ini berbeda dengan ketegangan semasa mereka masih menjadi prajurit perang yang berjuang di dalam _cockpit_ Gundam.

Dalam kesunyian seperti itu, mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah yang diseret, juga bunyi geraman-geraman selayak binatang buas yang kelaparan. Bau busuk menyeruak di udara, membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

Mereka semua terus berjaga hingga pagi tiba, mereka jadi tahu kalau sistem pengendali benar-benar masih bekerja secara normal. Mereka berharap masih akan terus normal setidaknya sampai mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini. Yang artinya mereka memiliki 'deadline' selama 10, tidak, 9 hari dari sekarang sebelum sistem koloni ini mengalami _malfunction_ karena tak ada yang mengendalikannya.

Duo masih menjadi pemandu bagi yang lain, karena hanya dia yang familiar dengan lingkungan di L2 ini. Mereka berjalan menyusuri atap gedung yang terdekat, namun ada satu gedung yang ternyata penuh dengan para pemangsa dan tak mungkin berjalan antar atap lagi hingga mereka harus turun ke lantai dasar dan keluar ke jalan utama. Entah sudah berapa peluru mereka tembakkan demi menyelamatkan diri. Entah sudah berapa kilometer kaki mereka berlari saat mereka dikejar zombie-zombie lapar di sana.

Trowa menahan lengan Quatre saat pemuda itu nyaris jatuh tersungkur. Dia tak menyalahkannya, karena memang mereka sudah berlari hampir 2 jam.

"Di depan! Ada jalan bawah tanah!" Duo memberi komando dan Heero dengan segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Menembakkan pistolnya dua kali, Heero merusak kunci pengaman otomatis menuju saluran bawah tanah itu.

Wufei yang terakhir masuk setelah memastikan daerah di sekitar mereka aman.

"Jalan ini tembus ke mana?" tanya Heero pada Duo yang membawa peta.

"Sebuah wilayah dekat dengan perbatasan militer, dulu," Duo mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari ransel dan langsung meminum separuhnya, "butuh 40 menit sampai ke pintu keluar."

"Sebaiknya kita tetap bergerak," Wufei menghapus peluh di wajah dengan lengan bajunya, "kitat idak tahu apa yang ada di bawah sini."

Tanpa dua kali berpikir, semua pun kembali melangkah, berbekal sebuah senter yang dipegang oleh Heero. Mereka semua berjalan dalam diam, tetap waspada, sampai semua dikejutkan oleh suara sinyal yang berasal dari alat komunikasi milik Quatre.

Setengah terkejut setengah panik, Quatre mengeluarkan alat penangkap sinyal yang mirip seperti ponsel itu dan langsung memandang layarnya, "ada sinyal yang terkirim. Tak jauh dari sini."

"Arahnya?" tanya Duo.

"Utara."

Si pemuda berkepang itu langsung menyambungkan alat milik Quatre dengan peta digitalnya, hingga mereka bisa menemukan pusat sinyal itu, "di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. 20 menit dari tempat kita."

Tak perlu persetujuan, mereka semua langsung berputar arah menuju ke utara.

.

Heero perlahan membuka pintu di atasnya, kalau Duo benar, pintu ini tersambung dengan ruang mesin di tempat yang mereka tuju. Dan Heero harus akui kalau Duo memang lebih lihai membaca peta dari pada dirinya.

Dengan sinyal dari Heero, satu persatu anggota Preventer pun keluar dari saluran bawah tanah dan kini berada di ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan mesin.

"Kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" tanya Quatre saat melihat Duo menyimpan petanya.

"_Yeah_, begitulah. Paling tidak kita tidak akan tersesat di _departement store_ kan, Quatre?" Duo melepas jaket dan mengikatnya di pinggang, "lagipula kita lebih butuh alatmu sekarang."

Kali ini dengan memakai alat milik Quatre, mereka pun menaiki tangga darurat menuju ke lantai 4. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko dengan berjalan santai di bagian dalam. Lagipula mereka harus menghemat peluru, mengingat entah kapan mereka bisa menyelesaikan misi _survival_ semacam ini.

"Ruang siaran," gumam Duo, "pasti dari sana," dia mempercepat langkah dan berhenti di depan pintu keluar. Dia membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip keluar. Keadaan remang karena tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala.

"Quatre, coba kirimkan sinyal darurat!"

Quatre mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diminta Heero. Dia menyalakan alat komunikasi di sakunya dan mengirim sinyal darurat beberapa kali. Lampu di alat penangkap sinyal Quatre pertama berkedip merah, kemudian kuning dan akhirnya menyala hijau, "dapat!"

Heero menyambar alat itu dan langsung bicara, "halo? Ada orang di sana? Jawab aku!"

Sejenak hanya terdengar suara sinyal statis, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seorang wanita muda menjawa, "halo? Halo? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Luapan rasa lega terpancar dari wajah lima pemuda itu, "bagus! Kami ada di lantai 4 gedung ini, di mana posisimu sekarang?"

"Ruang siaran. Dekat dengan eskalator," ujar wanita muda itu.

Duo memandang ke luar dan melihat keberadaan eskalator cukup jauh dari pintu darurat, tapi dia bisa melihat sebuah ruangan yang terbarikade rapat dengan jendela kacanya tertutup kain hitam. Duo memberi isyarat kalau dia bisa melihat ruangan itu.

"Kami akan segera ke sana. Ada berapa orang bersamamu?" tanya Heero.

"4 orang. Aku akan membuka barikadenya, kalian harus segera lari ke sini!"

Setelah itu komunikasi terputus, para anggota Preventer langsung melesat keluar dan menuju ruang siaran setelah melihat seseorang keluar dan membuka jalan untuk mereka. Setelah semua masuk dan barikade terpasang kembali, barulah mereka berhadapan dengan mereka yang selamat dari bencana virus ini.

"Duo? Duo itu kau?"

Tak sempat bereaksi, Duo kini ada dipelukan seorang gadis.

"Hilde?" Duo tampak terkejut, begitu juga empat lainnya. Barulah mereka mengenali sosok gadis yang dulu juga sempat terlibat dalam perang, Hilde Schbeiker.

"Mereka temanmu, Hilde?" tanya salah seorang pria di ruangan itu.

"Ya, Jim. Bukan hanya itu, mereka ini mantan pilot Gundam, anggota _elite_ Preventer. Mereka datang untuk kita."

Mendengar informasi dari Hilde, atmosfir tegang yang sebelumnya ada langsung mencair.

"Hilde, tak ku sangka kau ada di sini. Ku kira… ku kira kau sudah pindah.," Duo masih tampak terguncang,

"Tidak, Duo. Aku tetap di sini mengurus cabang toko rongsokan, dan… dan saat semua ini terjadi, sudah terlambat untuk mengungsi."

Duo memeluk gadis itu lagi, "syukurlah kau selamat."

Kemudian mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. 3 pria yang bersama Hilde adalah Jim, pria berkulit gelap, berbadan kekar dan botak, yang bekerja di toko milik Hilde. Lalu Rick, seorang pekerja kantoran yang berbadan kurus tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut coklat. Yang terakhir adalah Seth, pemuda yang mungkin 1-2 tahun lebih muda dari Heero cs, seorang mahasiswa tehknik dengan rambut merah panjang terikat seadanya.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Hilde yang duduk di sebelah Duo.

"Kemarin. Kami tak menyangka akan menemukan yang selamat secepat ini. Tapi ini berita bagus," Duo membagikan _ransum bar_ pada Hilde dan teman-temannya, karena menurut pengakuan, mereka benar-benar kehabisan bahan makanan. Dan untunglah ransum militer mampu mengenyangkan perut seharian hanya dengan memakan satu batang saja.

"Jadi… sebenarnya bagaimana asal mula semua ini?" tanya Heero, berdiri di dekat jendela, mengawasi jalanan yang di penuhi mayat hidup.

Jim berdiri dekat dengan Heero, juga mengawasi jalanan, "semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku hanya sempat mendengar berita kalau daerah di sekitar pusat penelitian sudah ditutup, tidak jelas alasannya apa. Namun rasanya belum ada sehari setelah pengumuman itu, kota sudah menjadi tempat pembantaian. Tak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih kalau berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk pemangsa seperti itu. Mayat-mayat hidup yang kelaparan menerkam apa saja yang ada di hadapan mereka."

"Kepanikan dengan cepat berubah menjadi teror," sambung Seth, "teman-teman kampusku pun banyak yang menjadi korban, di depan mataku. Yang selamat, entahlah… berlari tanpa arah, ku rasa. Mencoba menyelamatkan diri sendiri."

"Aku bertemu Jim dan Hilde saat salah satu dari mahkluk itu menyerangku. Tanpa mereka, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku," Rick memandang Jim dan Hilde penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Kalian hebat bisa bertahan sejauh ini," ujar Quatre.

Hilde memandang lima pemuda itu, "lalu apa misi kalian di sini?"

"Kami harus mengambil data terakhir dari pusat penelitian, mencari yang masih selamat dan meninggalkan koloni ini. Kalau semua tak terkendali lagi… tak ada pilihan lain selain meledakkan koloni ini," jelas Quatre.

"Karena itu kita tak bisa membuang waktu," sahut Wufei, "meski fungsi otomatis koloni ini masih berfungsi, tanpa adanya teknisi yang memeriksa secara berkala, koloni ini juga menuju ambang kehancurannya sendiri."

"Lebih baik kalian menuju ke _spaceport_. Ada beberapa shuttle penumpang yang bisa dipakai," ujar Heero, "sampai di Bumi, kalian bisa mendarat di pangkalan Preventer dan mereka akan mengurus kalian di sana."

Hilde memandang Duo, "apa tak ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

Tapi Duo segera menggeleng, "tidak, Hilde. Tidak sekarang, kumohon. Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

"Duo benar, Hilde. Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya, bahkan untuk mantan prajurit sepertimu. Kalian harus pergi, secepatnya," Quatre berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah pistol dan satu kotak penuh peluru, "setelah pagi datang, kalian bisa menuju _spaceport_ dengan jalur kedatangan kami. Tak sepenuhnya aman, tapi kalian pasti bisa melaluinya."

Hilde menerima pistol dan peluru itu, sekali lagi memandang Duo, tapi dia tahu keputusan pemuda itu tak akan berubah, "baiklah… kami akan meninggalkan koloni ini."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan, semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Duo dan Trowa menawarkan diri untuk berjaga, seperti ini lebih bagus daripada tak satupun dari mereka yang beristirahat. Setelah semuanya tertidur, Trowa dan Duo duduk di bawah jendela.

Duo kembali menyalakan peta digitalnya dan memfokuskan diri pada daerah di sekitar tempat mereka berada, "dari sini tak ada lagi jalan bawah untuk sampai ke gudang senjata."

"Beristirahatlah sebentar!" Trowa mencoba menurunkan gadget itu dari tangan Duo, "kau bisa memeriksa peta itu lagi besok."

Namun Duo tak melepaskan peta digital itu dari tangannya, matanya tak lepas memandang layar.

Trowa mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini melihat sebuah titik yang tertera di layar, "… itu… Gereja Maxwell?"

Tubuh Duo menegang untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali rileks. Tanpa suara dia mengangguk, kepalanya kini menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik poninya yang panjang.

Trowa merangkul pundak Duo, "kemari. Tidak apa. Tidurlah! Aku yang berjaga."

Akhirnya Duo merapat dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak Trowa, membiarkan pemuda itu menjaganya.

Setelah memastikan Duo pulas, Trowa menyelimuti pemuda itu dan memandang ketiga temannya yang lain yang ternyata belum tidur. Quatre, Heero dan Wufei memandang Duo yang tampak kelelahan.

"Dia ini… selalu saja memaksakan diri."

"Sudahlah, Heero. Kau tahu sendiri kalau koloni ini menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi Duo, dan kenangan itu didominasi oleh kenangan buruk, tak heran dia jadi seperti ini." Quatre mendekati Duo dan membenahi selimut yang membungkus pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Maxwell tetaplah Maxwell. Sudah selama ini pun dia masih tetap berpura-pura kuat di hadapan kita," meski ucapannya ketus, tapi sorot mata Wufei jelas bicara kalau dia cemas pada Duo.

Heero mengambil peta digital yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai, sama seperti Trowa, dia segera menyadari lokasi Gereja Maxwell. Sejenak Heero memandang lokasi yang ditandai dengan lambang salib lalu dia segera mematikan alat itu, "kalian tidurlah! Aku dan Trowa yang berjaga!"

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Jadi… gimana pendapatnya? *kabur ke kutub*

Kurang horor? Kurang tegang… mohon masukannya *yang bener2 clueless cara bikin fic horror*


	2. Chapter 2

** Unexpected**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Wing © SUNRISE**

**Rating : M *for bloody scene, not Lemon***

**Genre : Horror – Friendship (a little 3+2 or 3x2. Up to you ^^)**

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dua hari berlalu sejak mereka bertemu dengan Hilde. Mereka juga sudah menerima kabar kalau Hilde berhasil membawa Rick, Seth dan Jim keluar dari koloni dengan membawa shuttle penumpang yang paling kecil. Kabar itu membuat semangat lima anggota unggulan Preventer semakin membara.

Heero dan Wufei sudah mempelajari peta dan jalan yang akan mereka tuju, itu membuat kerja Duo semakin ringan. Quatre pun terus memantau alat komunikasinya dan secara berkala mengirimkan sinyal darurat, siapa tahu ada yang membalasnya. Namun sejauh ini, usaha mereka tak ada hasil.

"Gudang senjata ada di depan sana," ujar Duo, "ada tanah lapang yang cukup luas sebelum kita bisa mencapai gudang."

"Bagaimana dengan pagar listrik yang kau katakan dulu itu?" tanya Wufei.

Duo berhenti di ujung gang antara dua gedung bertingkat yang menjadi gedung terakhir sebelum mereka sampai di wilayah gudang senjata. Dia mengintip dan mengamati keadaan, "_well_… ku rasa bukan pagar listrik yang harus kita waspadai.

Mendengarnya, Heero dan Trowa mengintip dari balik pundak Duo, disusul Quatre dan Wufei. Kelimaya terdiam melihat ratusan mayat hidup memenuhi daerah di sekeliling gudang senjata yang sepertinya sekarang difungsikan menjadi gudang logistik.

"Baiklah… bagaimana caranya kita melewati yang sebanyak itu?" tanya Duo.

"Dimana letak pintu masuknya?" Heero masih memandang ke arah mayat-mayat membusuk yang berkeliaran. Dia bahkan melihat beberapa diantaranya memakai seragam Preventer seperti mereka. Pastinya itu adalah anggota yang dikirim Une namun tak pernah berhasil kembali.

Duo mengambil kertas dan pulpen dari tasnya lalu membuat denah kasar dengan cepat, "pintu depan mustahil kita buka manual. Andai di dalam ada yang selamat, mereka pasti mengunci pintu itu. Jadi pilihan kita adalah bagian belakang gudang."

"Apa ada pintu masuk di sana?" kali ini Heero yang bertanya.

"Ya, pintu darurat. Semoga saja itu tidak dikunci juga. Karena tidak ada jalan masuk lagi kecuali lewat atap."

"Kenapa kita tidak lewat atap saja?" tanya Quatre.

"Masalahnya…" Duo melirik lagi ke kawanan makhluk pemangsa itu, "tangga luar yang menuju ke atap penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk itu, terserah kalau kau sungguhan ingin menyapa mereka dan meminta jalan ke atap."

Wufei sepenuh hati menghantam kepala Duo dengan kepalan tangannya, "hentikan becandamu yang tak lucu itu, Maxwell."

"_Ouw, man! _Aku cuma berusaha membuat kalian tidak mati karena terlalu tegang," Duo mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak dengan _joke_ semacam itu," Wufei mengisi lagi pistolnya dengan peluru, "kita harus mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Sejenak mereka diam, mengawasi dan mempelajari daerah itu. Tanah lapang yang dipenuhi monster kelaparan, bangkai-bangkai kendaraan bermotor dan karung-karung pasir sebagai barikade darurat.

Mendadak saja, Duo mengambil dua pistol dari dalam ransel sebelum menitipkan barang bawaannya itu pada Trowa.

"Duo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenang, Quatre. Aku ada ide," Duo menyimpan pistolnya di balik jaket.

"Maxwell, jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Tapi Duo tersenyum, "tenang, Wu-man. Aku serius aku punya ide," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri, "kalian lihat mobil yang ada di ujung sana? Aku akan menyalakan alarmnya, itu akan memancing mereka menjauh dari gedung."

Empat pasang mata memandang sebuah mobil sedan yang ada cukup jauh dari gedung, meski begitu, tetap saja jalanan dipenuhi para mayat hidup.

"Kau yakin?" nada suara Heero bukan merupakan pertanyaan, tapi penegasan.

"Kalian sendiri mengakui kalau aku ini pelari tercepat; jadi jangan mulai meragukanku," Duo memakai topinya, membenahi ikat tali sepatunya dan berdiri, "saat alarm mobil itu berbunyi, kalian segera menuju bagian belakang gedung dan masuk. Aku akan segera menyusul." Pemuda berambut panjang itu memakai headset untuk berkomunikasi dengan temannya yang lain.

Tak punya waktu untuk berdebat, akhirnya mereka bergerak sesuai dengan rencana Duo. Heero terus mengawasi bagaimana Duo dengan lihainya menyelinap dari satu mobil ke mobil lainnya, dengan mulus melewati para mayat hidup. Sekali lagi Heero harus mengakui kalau Duo memang cocok diberi gelar sebagai _'master of stealh'_, dia bisa bergerak tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Sedangkan Heero sendiri lebih lihai dalam gerakan yang frontal.

Setelah menunggu seperti berjam-jam, Duo akhirnya tiba di mobil yang dia incar. Ada dua zombie yang berjalan di dekatnya. Dengan ekstra hati-hati, dia membuka pintu bagian supir di mobil itu, sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara meski dia tahu itu mustahil. Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka dengan suara yang sangat minim. Duo mengambil jeda beberapa detik, dan sepertinya suara itu tak menganggu dua mayat hidup di dekat sana.

Dengan keahlian yang dia punya, Duo mengutak-atik kabel di sekitar kemudi mobil dan suara alarm pun langsung berbunyi dengan nyaring. Duo menembakkan pistolnya, merobohkan dua mayat hidup di dekatnya, dia juga melihat kalau mayat-mayat hidup lainnya mulai beralih dan berjalan, atau berlari, ke arahnya.

"Bagus," Duo menyalakan mesin mobil itu dengan kelihaian khusus yang dia miliki sejak kecil, "_guys!_ Aku akan menarik perhatian mereka menjauh. Ku rasa mobil ini masih bisa melaju," serunya melalui alat komunikasi yang dia pakai.

_"Duo! Jangan gegabah! Segera kembali kemari!"_ suara Quatre terdengar panik.

"Tenang, Quatre! Kalian masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan periksa semuanya. Aku akan membawa makhluk ini jauh dari tempat kalian," Duo menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobil itu, tak cukup cepat, hanya untuk memancing supaya para pemangsa itu mengikutinya.

Di tempat lain, empat anggota Preventer segera menuju ke jalan yang dikatakan oleh Duo. Untungnya pintu yang mereka tuju tak terkunci hingga mereka bisa masuk dengan mudah. Sekali lagi Quatre mengirimkan sinyal darurat, tapi kali ini tak ada yang membalasnya.

"Apa kalian pikir tak ada orang di sini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu pada siapa saja yang mau menjawab.

"Entah, Winner. Tempat ini benar-benar tak terurus lagi," Wufei memandang ke seluruh bagian gudang yang merupakan bangunan luas dengan beberapa ruang berjajar di masing-masing sisinya. Barang-barang bergeletakan penuh debu dan juga bercak darah kering. Rak-rak besi yang ada di sana pun sudah berjatuhan, rusak, terabaikan.

Heero menyiagakan pistolnya dan menyalakan senternya. Dari enam pintu yang ada di sana, hanya satu yang tertutup rapat, mungkin orang-orang berlindung di sana. Heero memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya yang langsung berjalan mengikutinya. Namun begitu mereka mendekat, barulah terlihat keanehan di pintu itu. Andai orang-orang berlindung di dalam, tak mungkin pegangan pintu besi itu dirantai dan digembok rapat. Ditambah lagi dari dalam pintu itu terdengar gedoran dan geraman yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Heero… kita harus pergi dari sini…" Quatre mundur selangkah. Belum selang satu detik, dia mendengar suara ribut di belakang, begitu dia menoleh, dia mendapati Wufei baru saja membanting dan memiting seseorang di lantai, "Wufei!"

"Dia yang pertama menyerang, _okay_," Wufei memaksa orang itu berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju orang asing itu, "siapa kau dan kenapa menyerang?"

"Kupikir kalian salah satu dari 'mereka," seru orang itu, terengah karena lehernya ditahan oleh lengan Wufei.

Trowa mendekat dan menurunkan lengan Wufei dari pria itu, "kami dari Preventer, datang untuk mengevakuasi yang selamat."

"Preventer? Akhirnya bala bantuan yang lain," seru pria itu penuh kelegaan.

"Berapa orang yang bersamamu?" Tanya Quatre.

"Tujuh. Dua pria, tiga wanita dan sisanya anak-anak."

Kemudian Heero dan yang lain dibawa oleh pria itu menuju tempat persembunyian yang ternyata terletak di ruang bawah tanah. Pintunya tersembunyi di antara reruntuhan rak besi. Ruangan itu tak begitu besar, namun ada penerangan di sana, dan sepertinya ada persediaan makanan juga. Di sana mereka mendapat penjelasan situasi kenapa tak ada yang mengirim sinyal darurat. Ternyata ruang komunikasi mengalami kerusakan dan meledak saat para mayat hidup itu menyerang dan menguasai tempat ini. Mereka terjebak lebih dari seminggu dan tak tahu harus berpindah ke mana karena semua tempat yang mereka kenal sudah menjadi sarang makhluk-makhluk pemangsa itu.

"The Dead. Kami menyebutnya seperti itu, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan," ujar Diego, yang sepertinya ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin di sini, "semua kendaraan tak lagi berfungsi, kami tak bisa keluar selangkahpun dari tempat ini."

Para anggota Preventer saling berpandangan, semua memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Quatre, hubungi Duo! Dia harus mencari tempat aman terdekat dengan gudang ini. Pilih mobil yang cukup besar untuk menampung semua!" Heero memandang Diego, "ada satu teman kami di luar sana, setelah dia datang, kalian segera menuju ke _spaceport_."

"Percuma. Jalanan tak ada yang aman."

"Kami akan menjadi pengalih perhatian. Dengar, begitu kalian masuk ke mobil, tunggu hingga perhatian para makhluk itu…"

"The Dead," potong Diego.

"The Dead," ulang Heero, "saat perhatian mereka teralih pada kami, kalian pergi secepatnya menuju _spaceport_. Ada yang bisa mengemudikan _shuttle_?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam di belakang Diego berdiri, "aku bekerja sebagai _transporter_. Ku rasa _shuttle_ barang dan _shuttle_ penumpang tak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Tak ada bedanya," jawab Heero cepat, "setelah sampai ke Bumi, kalian harus segera mendarat di pangkalan udara Preventer. Mereka akan mengurus kalian di sana."

.

Sekitar empat jam kemudian, Duo memberi kabar kalau dia berhasil menemukan mobil van dan akan membawanya ke sebuah lapangan yang berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari gudang itu. Duo juga memberi gambaran situasi di depan gudang. Meski tak seratus persen aman, Duo yakin mereka bisa melewatinya dengan mulus.

Dengan mengikuti petunjuk dari Duo, Heero memimpin jalan hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Duo sudah menunggu di sana dengan mobil tertutup yang pas sekali untuk melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi mayat hidup.

"Pilihan bagus, Maxwell," ujar Wufei.

Duo tersenyum lebar, "semuanya berfungsi baik. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menginjak pedal gas secepat yang kalian bisa dan tabrak apa saja yang menghalangi. _Well_, meski tak banyak karena sebagian sudah aku 'bersihkan'."

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Quatre.

"Aku sudah mengalihkan sekumpulan dari mereka ke sebuah kawasan yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Ku rasa akan butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali. Mobil bisa melintas dengan, aman. Aku sudah menyalakan beberapa alarm mobil dan juga gedung di beberapa bagian, jadi kalau sedikit ribut, abaikan saja."

Akhirnya para anggota Preventer pun mengizinkan Diego dan 6 yang bersamanya untuk masuk dalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kalian yakin mereka bisa sampai ke _spaceport_?" Quatre tak bisa menghilangkan nada cemas dalam suaranya.

Saat itu Duo merangkul pundak sobatnya, "tenang, Q-man, aku sudah pasang GPS dan memberi perbekalan beberapa pistol yang aku temukan di sepanjang jalan. Mereka pasti selamat. Okay?"

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan diri kita sendiri."

Semua menoleh pada Trowa yang memandang jauh ke depan, dan dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat segerombolan The Dead menuju ke arah mereka.

"Errr… apa aku lupa bilang kalau ada satu kelompok yang dekat dengan tempat kita sekarang?"

Tak ambil pusing pada candaan Duo yang sering tidak pada tempatnya, semua segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Duo, kearah mana?" seru Heero saat mereka tiba di persimpangan.

"Kanan, menuju Gereja MaxwellAda tempat persembunyianku dulu, kita bisa berlindung di sana sampai pagi."

"Tapi, Duo…"

"Quatre, kita tak punya waktu berdebat, mereka semakin dekat."

"Dan semakin banyak," imbuh Trowa.

Kelimanya segera berlari ke arah gereja Maxwell, mengikuti Duo terus melewati reruntuhan dan menuju ke sebuah bangunan kecil yang ada cukup jauh di belakang gereja itu. Begitu semua masuk, Duo langsung menutup pintu, menguncinya dan memasang barikade dengan memakai meja dan kursi yang ada di sana. Mereka juga memastikan semua jendela tertutup rapat.

"_Welcome to my sanctuary_. Ya, cuma gudang sih, tapi ini tempat yang tak pernah gagal untuk menyembunyikanku," Duo duduk bersandar di tumpukan kotak kayu, "Father Maxwell dan Sister Helen tak pernah menemukanku kalau aku bersembunyi di sini."

Walau _shock_, yang lain mencoba untuk tenang, tak ingin membuat _mood_ Duo mendadak drop. Ini kali pertama mereka dengar tentang masa lalu Duo selain tentang tragedi gereja ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Gudang ini tak terlalu besar," kata Quatre.

Duo menunjuk ke arah langit-langit, "di sana aku biasa bersembunyi, seratus persen tidak ketahuan. Benar-benar tempat favoritku untuk kabur dari ceramah Sister Helen."

"Shh~ ada beberapa yang datang ke arah kita," Trowa memberi isyarat agar semua diam. Dia mengawasi keadaan di luar sana dari sela jendela kayu.

Semua langsung merapat ke dinding dan tak membuat suara sedikit pun. Mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah juga suara-suara geraman, bau busuk yang menyengat dan aroma kematian yang menyeruak di udara.

Kelompok itu berputar-putar untuk beberapa saat di sana sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi para anggota Preventer tak langsung bergerak, mereka masih menunggu sampai kelompok pemangsa itu benar-benar berlalu.

"Ini benar-benar misi paling gila yang pernah aku terima," Duo mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghentikan getaran di sana, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ku harap kita bisa cepat sampai ke pusat penelitian dan kembali ke bumi. Tapi ku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini," Quatre mengeluarkan selimutnya dari dalam tas, "kalian istirahat saja, aku yang berjaga."

"Ku temani," Wufei juga mengeluarkan selimutnya, juga teropong. Dia berjaga di dekat jendela.

Heero, Duo dan Trowa berbaring di lantai dan memejamkan mata.

.

Lewat sekian menit dari tengah malam, Duo terbangun dan melihat Quatre dan Wufei berjaga di dekat pintu.

"Kenapa kau bangun, Duo?" tanya Quatre.

"_Well_, sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku ke atap sebentar," Duo berdiri dan memakai jaketnya lalu menyambar teropong di ranselnya, "aku akan mengawasi keadaan di sekeliling dari atas."

Baik Quatre maupun Wufei tak ada yang berani mencegah Duo. Mereka tahu, pasti sakit rasanya berada di tempat dimana kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupmu terjadi. Mereka tahu Duo butuh waktu sendiri tanpa gangguan, karena itu juga tak ada yang bertanya saat keesokan harinya Duo kembali turun dengan mata sedikit sembab walau pemuda berkepang itu berdalih kalau dia hanya kurang tidur.

.

Dari Gereja Maxwell mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, atau petualangan, menuju ke Pusat Penelitian yang menurut perkiraan membutuhkan waktu 2 hari, termasuk untuk menghindari ancaman dari The Dead. Namun semakin mendekati tempat tujuan, rasanya jumlah The Dead semakin banyak saja. Jalanan tak ada yang aman, gedung-gedung telah rusak dan tak layak pakai. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, tak ada yang utuh, di berapa bagian tubuh mereka tampak luka… bukan, tapi bekas gigitan, daging-daging tampak terkoyak dan sebagian besar sudah membusuk.

Sebisa mungkin para anggota Preventer itu berjalan tanpa suara. Karena kini yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah jalan bebas hambatan. Dua jalur besar yang salah satu sisinya penuh dengan mobil-mobil yang diabaikan pemiliknya. Pastilah milik mereka yang mencoba melarikan diri saat bencana ini terjadi. Di sisi jalan bebas hambatan itu terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat, meski menurut Duo hutan itu hanya berkisar sekian hektar saja.

"Baiklah… ini tantangan terakhir sebelum kita sampai di Pusat Penelitian," ujar Duo, "ada ide bagaimana cara kita melintasi jalanan panjang ini sebelum gelap?"

"Ada andai kau bisa terbang, Maxwell. Berhenti bicara hal konyol seperti itu," Wufei melepas jaket, mengikatnya di pinggang, sama seperti Duo dan Quatre, "yang jelas kita ada di tempat terbuka saat malam tiba. Itu bukan pertanda bagus untukku."

"Sejauh yang aku lihat, di dalam mobil pun banyak mayat… entah yang 'bersih' atau sudah 'tercemar', yang jelas tempat ini tidak aman," Heero mengeluarkan teropong dan mengawasi sekeliling, "kita tetap jalan!"

Tetap waspada, mereka berjalan dengan Heero di depan, Quatre dan Duo mengawasi kedua sisi jalan, sedang Trowa dan Wufei mengawasi bagian belakang. Senjata siaga di tangan masing-masing, siap menghadapi apa saja yang menghadang.

Satu langkah ke depan terasa semakin berat, terlebih saat sistem mulai memasuki fase malam. Jalanan seolah jadi lebih panjang dan lebih mencekam.

"The Dead!" seru Heero dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "mereka berkelompok. Merunduk!"

"Masuk ke bawah mobil!" seru Duo.

Dengan gerakan secepat yang mereka bisa, lima pemuda itu bersembunyi di bagian bawah mobil. Tak membuat suara dan tetap diam. Mata mereka terus mengawasi tiap gerakan yang terdeteksi di sana.

Heero, yang berada di bagian paling depan memberi isyarat kalau kelompok The Dead itu semakin mendekat. Semua refleks menahan nafas, mengontrol semua sistem tubuh mereka agar tetap dalam kondisi yang stabil.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat melihat kaki para mayat hidup itu berjalan lewat di samping mereka. Tertatih, diseret paksa mengikuti naluri buas yang tak terbendung. Sesekali ada yang berhenti, namun tak lama berjalan kembali. Kelompok itu cukup besar, kalau saja ada yang mendeteksi keberadaan mereka, lima pemuda itu yakin mereka tak akan selamat.

Duo memandang ke arah Heero yang memberi tanda kalau di bagian depan sudah kosong, jadi mereka hanya menunggu sampai para The Dead itu hilang dari pandangan mereka. Setelah semua berlalu, kelimanya keluar dari persembunyian dan berkumpul.

"Ku rasa itu bukan satu-satunya kelompok," ujar Trowa, "apa kita masuk ke hutan?"

"Tawaran yang menyenangkan, Trowa. Kita bisa mengundang beberapa The Dead untuk berkemah bersama kita."

Sekali lagi Duo mendapat hadiah pukulan telak di kepalanya dari Wufei, "sudah ku bilang, hentikan leluconmu yang tidak lucu itu!"

Heero menghela nafas, "kita masuk hutan, berlindung dibalik pepohonan tapi tak terlalu dalam. Selama kita masih bisa melihat jalan, ku pikir akan baik-baik saja."

Mengikuti keputusan Heero, mereka semua masuk dalam hutan meski hanya beberapa meter. Di tengah kegelapan seperti itu rasanya ketegangan semakin meningkat. Sedikit saja mendengar suara, kewaspadaan mereka langsung ada di titik tertinggi. Tak tahan dengan kegelapan yang pekat, akhirnya Heero dan Duo berjaga sementara yang lain beristirahat dengan kantung tidur yang selalu menjadi bagian perlengkapan mereka.

Duo duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Keremangan malam di hutan membuatnya merinding, terlebih lagi kalau memikirkan di luar sana ada banyak mayat hidup. Ini hal paling gila yang pernah terjadi padanya. Dalam hati dia berjanji setelah ini tak akan pernah lagi bermain game horor karena sudah cukup kejadian mengerikan yang dia alami di dunia nyata. Lagipula dalam pekat malam dan kenyataan yang mereka hadapi, Duo yakin dia tak akan terkejut andai kata muncul makhluk halus di hutan itu.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, tidur saja! Aku bisa berjaga sendiri," Heero merapatkan selimutnya.

Duo menggeleng, "tidak. Aku akan menemanimu. Siapa tahu ada tamu tak diundang, aku tak mau kau bersenang-senang sendiri."

Kemudian mereka sama-sama diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apapun yang bisa ditangkap telinga mereka. Duo berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka baru beberapa hari ada di koloni ini, namun rasanya sudah sekian bulan berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan Bumi.

Beberapa jam sebelum fajar, Quatre, Wufei dan Trowa bangun. Mereka tak bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat terbuka, terlebih dengan situasi yang sangat tidak bersahabat seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka terjaga sampai pagi dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan seelah memakan sebatang ransum.

"Sepertinya sistem mulai mengalami kekacauan," Wufei mengecek jadwal di ponselnya, "sistem bergeser 4 menit lebih awal dari kemarin."

"Artinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Koloni ini sudah memasuki masa _countdown_ sebelum _collapse_," Heero membenahi jaket seragamnya, "Quatre, apa tak ada lagi sinyal yang kita terima di sini?"

"Tak ada. Menurut Duo, wilayah setelah ini hanya ada pusat penelitian dan asrama bagi para pekerja di sana. Virus ini meyebar dari Pusat Penelitian, jadi aku tak yakin masih ada yang selamat di sekitar sini."

Heero memandang Duo yang ada di depan bersama Trowa, "baiklah. Jadi kita prioritaskan untuk mengambil data dan segera kembali ke _spaceport_. Tapi jangan matikan alatmu, Quatre, kita akan lewat jalur lain menuju _spaceport_, siapa tahu ada yang menjawab sinyalmu."

Quatre mengangguk dan mengaitkan alat komunikasinya di ikat pinggang.

Dengan langkah cepat, mereka melintasi sisa jalanan panjang itu dan tiba di wilayah Pusat Penelitian L-2. Akan tetapi yang menunggu mereka di sana adalah pemandangan yang benar-benar mengerikan. Ratusan The Dead memenuhi pelataran depan gedung berbentuk bulat itu. Pagar besi di sekelilingnya telah roboh di beberapa bagian.

"Kita dalam masalah," Duo menelan ludah paksa.

"Pasang headset kalian! Kita berpencar!" Heero memberi komando dan kelimanya langsung berlari ke lima arah yang berbeda karena sekelompok besar The Dead telah mencium kedatangan mereka dan kini mengejar dengan tatapan lapar.

Entah bagaimana mulanya, Duo akhirnya malah berpasangan dengan Trowa, berlari bersama menghindari serbuan para makhluk pemangsa itu. Tembakan demi tembakan mereka lepaskan, merobohkan para The Dead yang tak henti mengejar mereka. Trowa memimpin jalan melewati mobil-mobil yang terabaikan. Dia dan Duo tak menemukan kesulitan berarti melewati celah sempit di antara kendaraan-kendaraan itu.

"Jendela! Ada jendela!" Duo menunjuk ke salah satu sisi gedung, ada sebuah jendela yang kacanya pecah dan tempatnya terjangkau oleh mereka, oleh Trowa tepatnya. Jendela itu juga cukup lebar untuk dilewati oleh mereka.

Menjadikan salah satu kap mobil sedan yang terabaikan dekat dengan jendela itu sebagai pijakan, Trowa meraih tepian jendela dan melemparkan ranselnya juga ransel Duo ke dalam. Dengan gesit dia melompat masuk ke dalam dan menemukan pijakan di atas sebuah lemari yang cukup kokoh. Lalu dia mengeluarkan paruh badannya dan meraih Duo yang berdiri di kap mobil, menembaki tiap The Dead yang mendekat padanya.

"Duo!" Trowa mengulurkan tangannya, dan begitu dia menangkap tangan Duo, dia segera menarik pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"ARGH!"

Trowa terkejut mendengar erangan Duo. Dia menangkap tubuh pemuda itu, terhuyung dan membuat pijakannya di lemari menjadi goyah. Tak bisa dicegah, mereka berdua pun jatuh dari atas lemari. Trowa memeluk tubuh Duo agar pemuda itu tak menghantam lantai, walau itu membuat punggungnya pasti akan mengalami memar yang serius. Lemari pijakan mereka jatuh berdebam, membuat debu berterbangan.

Saat dia akan bangun, Trowa merasakan kalau Duo mencengkram erat lengan jaketnya, membuat Trowa langsung memandang pemuda berkepang itu, "Duo! Duo kau terluka?"

"A… ah… terkena pecahan kaca… di jendela…" Duo jelas menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

Trowa menemukan genangan darah di sekitar kaki Duo yang juga membasahi celana panjangnya sendiri, "maaf, harusnya aku bersihkan dulu jendela itu," dia membaringkan Duo di lantai dengan menjadikan ransel sebagai bantal.

"Tak ada waktu, Trowa. Aku bersyukur luka ini bukan karena para The Dead itu," Duo mengerang saat Trowa merobek bagian bawah celana panjangnya, menampakkan luka sayat panjang di bagian betis.

Trowa mengambil ransel yang lain dan mengeluarkan kotak obat, "aku harus menjahit luka ini sebelum kau kehilangan lebih banyak darah."

Berbekal dengan pengetahuan dasarnya tentang penanganan luka macam ini, Trowa membersihkan luka Duo dan memberikan pengobatan semaksimal yang dia bisa. Setelah merasa kalau luka Duo aman dari infeksi, Trowa memindahkan tubuh Duo ke bagian ruangan yang cukup jauh dari jendela. Trowa membiarkan Duo tidur, dia tahu itu salah satu cara untuk memulihkan stamina. Sebagai mantan pilot Gundam yang terlatih, luka semacam ini tak akan membahayakan nyawa.

Menyelimuti Duo dengan rapat, Trowa berdiri dan baru mengawasi ruangan tempat mereka berada. Ruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang cukup teratur di rak lemari, Trowa mengasumsikan kalau ini adalah salah satu ruang penyimpanan di Pusat Penelitian. Trowa mengecek pintu yang ternyata terkunci. Paling tidak saat ini mereka aman, walau Trowa masih mendengar suara geraman para The Dead dari jendela yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tak lama, alat komunikasi Trowa berbunyi, dia pun segera menjawabnya, rupanya Heero.

_"Trowa, bagaimana statusmu?"_

"Aku sudah masuk ke dalam gedung. Di salah satu ruang di bagian barat. Duo terluka tapi tak ada yang mengancam nyawa."

Heero terdiam sebentar, _"baiklah. Tetap di posisimu! Quatre dan Wufei sedang menuju ke ruang utama. Aku akan menuju ke tempat kalian sekarang."_

Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo dan memeriksa kondisi pemuda itu. Suhu badan sedikit demam, tak heran, tapi detak jantungnya teratur. Menghela nafas lega, Trowa memandang wajah tidur Duo, sudah sejak lama dia memendam satu perasaan khusus pada sobat berkepangnya ini, tapi Trowa tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya. Dia tak ingin hasratnya membuat hubungan dengan teman-temannya menjadi renggang. Dia masih bisa bersabar, setidaknya sampai Duo menunjukkan sedikit saja pertanda kalau dia memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Menit berlalu sampai Trowa mendengar suara Heero memanggil namanya. Trowa memberi isyarat dengan ketukan di pintu agar Heero bisa mengetahui lokasinya. Lalu Trowa mendengar suara kunci otomatis di luar sedang dinonaktifkan. Setelah pintu terbuka, Heero segera menutupnya kembali.

"Bagaimana keadaan Duo?" tanya Heero, jelas khawatir.

"Sedang tidur. Kakinya tersayat kaca jendela."

Pandangan Heero langsung mengarah ke satu-satunya jendela di sana. Masih tampak jejak darah di sana, dia juga masih bisa mendengar geraman lapar para mayat hidup di luar sana. Darah segar yang masih menempel di kaca itu pastinya mengusik para mayat hidup itu. Lalu Heero memandang Duo yang tidur dibalut selimut, dia menghampiri rekannya itu.

"Kita tunggu sampai Quatre dan Wufei selesai men-_download_ semua data dan kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah 'membersihkan' daerah di dalam gedung. Paling tidak sekitar kawasan ini dan ruang utama. Aku juga melihat ada sebuah mobil dinas di garasi, semoga saja masih berfungsi."

Trowa mengangguk. Lalu dia dan Heero menunggu di ruangan itu sampai ada kabar dari Quatre dan Wufei. Tak berapa lama, Duo pun mulai sadar.

"Hei, Tro, Heero…"

"Bagus kau sudah sadar," ujar Heero yang sedang memilah barang dari tiga ransel besar agar cukup dalam satu tas saja. Mereka tak perlu membebani diri dengan barang berlebih. Persediaan peluru sudah menipis, begitu juga ransum mereka. Setelah selesai urusan di sini, mereka harus berkendara langsung ke _spaceport_, mereka tak bisa membuang waktu percuma karena mereka tahu sistem koloni ini bisa _collapse_ kapanpun tanpa pemberitahuan.

Tepat saat Heero selesai mengepak barang, masuk sinyal panggilan di alat komunikasinya. Dari Quatre. Dia bilang kalau dia dan Wufei sudah selesai mengambil semua data yang ada. Itu kabar baiknya; dan kabar buruknya, tempat ini sudah memulai _countdown_ sebelum meledakkan diri. Sisa waktu mereka untuk keluar dari tempat itu kurang dari lima menit.

Tak buang waktu, Heero langsung menyandang ransel sementara Trowa menggendong Duo di punggungnya. Mereka menuju ke garasi, Heero juga sudah memberitahukan keberadaan mobil di garasi itu pada Quatre dan Wufei. Semoga saja mereka bisa mengejar waktu.

Sampai di garasi, ternyata Wufei dan Quatre sudah sampai di sana. Wufei berada di balik kemudi sedangkan Quatre ada di bagian belakang mobil berjenis van itu. Tak buang waktu, Heero duduk di sebelah Wufei, sedang Trowa menurunkan Duo dan mereka masuk ke bagian belakang mobil itu bersama Quatre.

Heero melempar sebuah granat tangan untuk menghancurkan pintu garasi yang terbuat dari baja, kemudian Wufei langsung melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh, menabrak para The Dead yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar gedung itu.

Untuk urusan menyupir dengan gila-gilaan, Wufei adalah ahlinya karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan misi Preventer yang mengharuskannya mengendarai mobil di berbagai medan, mulai dari padang pasir hingga pegunungan batu.

Baru keluar dari pagar pembatas gedung Pusat Penelitian itu, ledakan maha dahsyat pun terjadi, meruntuhkan gedung itu dan membuat goncangan yang amat kuat, membuat Wufei sedikit kewalahan mempertahankan kendali mobil, tapi dia masih bisa meluncur maju.

"Ledakan macam itu akan menghancurkan sebagian sistem koloni. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Heero memandang jam tangannya, "kurang dari 7 jam. Kau mampu?" tanyanya pada Wufei.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Yuy," Wufei mengoper kopling mobil itu, menancap gas dan melaju di jalanan yang kacau karena para mayat hidup masih mencoba menghalangi mereka.

Di belakang sendiri, Quatre mengamati keadaan dari jendela kecil di bagian pintu. Trowa memegangi Duo yang sepertinya kesakitan. Tak heran, kakinya luka parah dan sekarang harus kena guncangan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Trowa.

"… _M'kay_… tidak masalah," gumam Duo, seperti sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Trowa melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Duo, mencoba membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit lebih nyaman. Saat itu tak sengaja dia melihat Quatre memandangnya dengan wajah penuh senyum. _Well_, Trowa tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari sobat pirangnya yang satu itu.

.

.

Berasa telah berkendara selama sekian puluh jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di _spaceport_ meski mengambil jalan putar karena mereka harus sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain lagi di koloni ini. Namun rupanya dibagian luar sudah dipenuhi The Dead, membuat mereka harus berpikir cepat. Tapi tak mungkin mereka berhenti dan berjalan kaki memasuki spaceport, yang ada mereka jadi santapan empuk.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menerobos masuk sampai di depan pintu hanggar," ujar Wufei, "kalian semua langsung turun begitu mobil berhenti!"

Semua berpegang saat mobil itu menerobos gerombolan The Dead dan menghantam pintu kaca di bagian depan _spaceport_. Wufei tanpa ragu terus melaju hingga mereka sampai ke pintu keberangkatan. Dengan gerakan sigap, semua turun dari mobil. Quatre dan Heero melepaskan beberapa tembakan untuk menghalau the Dead yang mengejar mereka. Wufei membantu Trowa memapah Duo dan mereka berlima masuk ke pintu keberangkatan, menuju hangar dan langsung masuk ke _shuttle_ mereka. Guncangan semakin terasa tak terkendali dan ledakan kecil mulai banyak terjadi di hangar itu.

Karena Duo, pilot utama mereka sedang tak dalam kondisi yang sempurna, maka Heero menggantikan posisi itu, dibantu oleh Quatre. Shuttle mereka meluncur sedikit tidak mulus keluar dari _spaceport_ dan menuju ke luar angkasa.

Duo berdiri bersandar pada Trowa, matanya tak berkedip memandang sosok koloni L-2. Koloni tempatnya tumbuh besar, koloni yang memberinya harapan sekaligus mimpi buruk, koloni yang membentuknya sebagai sosok seorang Duo Maxwell.

Yang terakhir terekam dalam ingatan Duo adalah saat sebuah ledakan terjadi dari dalam koloni dan menghancurkan shelter hidup manusia di luar angkasa itu. Detik berikutnya, semua berubah menjadi gelap gulita…

.

#

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak tragedi L-2. Berita itu menjadi _headline_ di media untuk satu bulan penuh. Meski misi itu sukses besar, tetap saja menyisakan pilu bagi mereka yang selamat, karena biar bagaimana pun, para The Dead dulu adalah orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Kini mereka yang bertahan dari virus mematikan di L-2 mendapat perlindungan khusus dari Preventer, terlebih untuk para anak kecil agar kejadian ini tak menimbulkan trauma berkepanjangan.

Lima agen _elite_ Preventer pun mendapat sorotan publik karena sekali lagi mereka lolos dari maut. Lady Une bahkan memberi lima pemuda itu libur dua minggu penuh untuk memulihkan stamina dan mental mereka. Une tahu benar bawa misi kali ini jauh lebih menyita tenaga dan pikiran mereka daripada misi yang pernah mereka selesaikan sebelumnya.

Kini, meski empat minggu sudah berlalu, kejadian L-2 masih belum bisa dilupakan oleh 5 mantan pilot Gundam itu. Duo mengakui dia masih sering terbangun di tengah malam hanya karena mendengar gesekan ranting pohon di jendela apartemennya. Quatre mengaku masih suka kelewat _paranoid_ kalau berjalan sendirian di malam hari, sama halnya dengan Trowa, Heero dan Wufei. tragedi L-2 jelas bukan hal yang bisa mereka lupakan. Tak akan bisa… sampai kapanpun.

Namun paling tidak diantara _mood_ yang menyesakkan seperti itu, ada satu kabar yang membuat senyum tampak di wajah para pilot itu. Terutama Quatre, Heero dan Wufei, walau dua nama terakhir selalu lihai menyembunyikan ekspresi senang dari wajah mereka. Kabar itu tak lain adalah tentang naiknya status hubungan dua sahabat mereka. Siapalagi kalau bukan Trowa dan Duo.

Semua berawal dari Quatre yang gemas sendiri karena Trowa tak juga mengambil langkah maju, jadilah dia, Heero dan Wufei merencanakan jebakan manis untuk dua sobat mereka. Yaitu saat Duo harus dirawat di rumah sakit setelah misi selesai. Quatre, Heero dan Wufei dengan lihainya membuat alasan ini dan itu yang menyatakan kalau mereka sibuk hingga tak bisa menjenguk Duo. Quatre juga dengan sangat lihai 'mengumpankan' Trowa sebagai perwakilan untuk menemani Duo di RS.

Selama satu minggu Duo di rawat di rumah sakit, Trowa tak pernah absen menjenguknya. Yang tidak Trowa tahu, Quatre, Heero dan Wufei juga tidak pernah absen memata-matainya. Di saat Trowa masuk ke kamar tempat Duo di rawat, tiga Preventer lainnya mengintip dari balik pintu. Dan di satu hari, Quatre, Heero dan Wufei merasa lega melihat Duo menangis dalam pelukan Trowa. Mereka selalu tahu kalau Duo tak pernah suka orang lain melihat kelemahannya. Diantara mereka, Duo yang paling hebat menyembunyikan isi hatinya, karena itu, melihat Duo yang bisa menangis dalam dekapan Trowa, membuat tiga pemuda lainnya merasa lega.

Akhirnya saat ini, Trowa dan Duo tinggal di satu apartemen. Karena Heero, yang selama ini berbagi apartemen dengan Duo, dengan sangat lihai 'mengusir' Duo supaya dia pindah ke tempat Trowa. Jadilah, masih dengan canggung, Duo menjalani hari-hari barunya bersama Trowa.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk kerja lagi. Trowa sudah siap dengan seragamnya, sedang Duo masih sibuk dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Kemari!" Trowa duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Duo pun duduk memunggungi Trowa yang mengambil sisir dari tangannya dan mulai merapikan rambut Duo. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Duo senang sekali kalau Trowa mengurus rambutnya seperti ini. Rasanya, sejak tinggal bersama Trowa, Duo jadi merasa super dimanja. Dulu waktu masih tinggal bersama Heero, mereka berdua tak saling mengurusi satu sama lain. Tapi di sini, Trowa sebisanya selalu menyamakan jadwal dengan Duo, mulai sarapan sampai pergi berbelanja. Bukan hanya itu, Trowa sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh saat Duo membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam karena mimpi buruk. Bahkan Trowa selalu memeluknya dan menenangkannya, membuat Duo merasa nyaman dan segera bisa tidur dengan pulas lagi.

Sebenarnya Duo terkejut sekali saat Quatre bilang kalau Trowa sudah lama memendam rasa suka terhadapnya. Duo tak habis pikir, karena selama ini, bisa dibilang dia juga tidak begitu dekat secara pribadi dengan Trowa. Namun setelah mendapat perhatian dari Trowa, tak butuh waktu lama sampai Duo akhirnya takluk juga, bahkan hanya dalam hitungan hari. Konyol, mungkin, tapi ini kali pertama Duo merasa benar-benar diinginkan.

"Sudah selesai," Trowa mengikat ujung kepangan rambut Duo dengan karet, "rasanya rambutmu makin panjang saja."

Duo tersenyum, "aku tidak ada niat memotongnya, lho."

"Tidak masalah, aku suka rambutmu."

"Hanya rambutku?" Duo memandang Trowa dan sok memasang wajah cemberut, tapi segera dia tersenyum lagi saat melihat wajah Trowa mendekat padanya hingga mereka berbagi satu kecupan singkat yang manis.

Trowa berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, "ayo, kita bisa telat!"

Duo ikut berdiri dan menyambar jaket seragamnya yang tersampir di sofa. Dia mengikuti Trowa keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju ke tempat parkir di _underground_ apartemen itu. _Well_, meski hidupnya sedikit melenceng dari apa yang dia rencanakan, setidaknya kali ini Duo yakin kalau dia akan bahagia.

"Kemarikan kuncinya! Kemarin kakimu terkilir karena jatuh di kamar mandi, kan?!" Trowa mengulurkan tangannya.

Duo pun memberikan kunci mobil yang tersimpan selalu di saku jaket seragamnya dan memberikan kunci itu pada Trowa. Sambil tersenyum, Duo duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Jeep yang menjadi kendaraan wajibnya.

_"Hanya orang gila yang tidak bahagia kalau hidup bersama Trowa."_

Mobil itu pun melaju menembus jalanan, menuju ke masa depan yang menanti mereka di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

BAIKLAAAAAH! Proyek pertama untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day 2012** selesaaaai! Oke… saya aku ini Horror Fail yang berakhir dengan romens yang ga jelas TAT Maaf dengan segala ke-_absurb_-an ini TAT semoga masih layak baca dan bisa dinikmati TAT


End file.
